


Life's A Game

by triggerfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Trust, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, kenny is weak, kenny isn't an asshole, kenny's guilty, levi knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerfics/pseuds/triggerfics
Summary: Levi has won here too, in some way or another, a king can never truly overpower a queen, only assert himself. Levi knows this just as well as Kenny does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of writing the next chapter for stay with me
> 
> un beta'd  
> im so sorry lol

The first time Levi kisses him, he bites; taking advantage of Kenny’s stunned lack of a responce to draw blood. Before his wits return to him Levi is gone, walking away from him with just enough of a subtle sway to his hips to get the taller man’s attention.

He’s assaulted by a wave of conflicting feelings as he thumbs the cut in his lip, unable to tear his eyes away from the raven. The blood smears on his thumb before he can lick it away.

 

For the most part he ignores it, ignores the way his gaze lingers on less than appropriate parts of his nephew’s body, ignores how Levi brushes up against him far too much for it to be an accident. He tries.

He can see his sister in everything Levi does, and too much like Kuchel, he doesn’t back down when he’s made up his mind. Kenny had lost this fight the moment Levi decided it was a war worth waging. He’s a dead man walking, it’s only a matter of how far he can go before he falls.

Levi, for the most part, acts as he did before, vague uninterested glances, a bored tone. If Kenny hadn’t known him any better, he might have fallen for it. There is something predatory in his gaze that only comes to life when it is directed towards Kenny.

It comes to him like a flame; the resounding crack of a gun echoes in the hollow of his head. He is not scared of Levi, so to speak, his fear resides in something else, a feeling of being hunted; of being prey.

It’s not often that he is at the mercy of someone else, he prides himself on behind ahead of the game, of toying with others; not being toyed with. In his carelessness, riding the high of power, he had mistaken himself for the queen of this chess board. He was untouchable, powerful; however there was only room for one queen on their side, and in his delusions of grandeur Levi had effortlessly taken upon the role. Trapped in a checkmate, with a bitter-sweet taste on his lips, Levi had reminded him of his role as the king.

His king.

Their group follows them without hesitation; Levi and Kenny’s words are law and those who disobey are punished. Ironic, really, considering the nature of their ‘organization’. That was how it had run from the very beginning. Kenny took orders from Uri, Levi took orders from him, and their group as a whole followed their orders to the death.

Levi still follows him without hesitation, his body moves the second Kenny demands it does, but there is a look in his eyes that reminds him that this is only temporary; that Levi will take his dues when he so desires.

Kenny can’t stall forever.

 

The second time Levi kisses him, he gives Kenny exactly as much warning as he had given him the first time--none at all. One minute he is bent over his office desk, squinting down at a paper; the next his chair is being pushed back away from the desk and Levi is in his lap like he was meant to be there. Taunt thighs spread on either side of his legs, the flames of hell alight in his eyes.

Levi was fully aware of their blood relations, aware of how his mother was Kenny’s sister, how this man he had relaxed in the lap of was his uncle. He simply didn’t care. A point he emphasized but knocking Kenny’s hat off of his head and tilting his face up for him to reach down and kiss him again.

Small hands cup his face and although Kenny resists with every god-given bit of a strength within him, his hands find Levi’s hips and he grips hard enough to bruise. He isn’t sure who’s mouth opens up first but in the end he decides he doesn’t care, learning the younger’s mouth as Levi does his.

At the end of it he isn’t sure whether he fucked up or did exactly as Levi wanted, but all of a sudden the sweet taste is gone from his lips and Levi has made his way over to the door of his office. He doesn’t look back at him as he walks away, only leaves the door open as he adjusts Kenny’s hat upon his own head, hips swaying to articulate every sinful curve to his body.

The clock ticks on and Kenny lights up a cigarette, slumped back in his chair and staring down the long-since empty hallway.

He wonders if it would be too late to pray.

 

The third time Levi kisses him they are celebrating a job well done, high-officials had been taken out without a trace of who could have done it, and the group had rewarded themselves with beer and gambling at a favorite tavern. Out of everyone in the building, the only ones that knew that Kenny and Levi were related were the men themselves. It would only make sense for Levi to choose then to strike.

Even buzzed and rowdy the crowd parts enough for Levi to snake his way through, zeroing in on the man relaxing on one of the sofas. Kenny can tell from the look in his eyes as he hones in on him exactly what this means. Their dance around each other is over, Levi is taking his dues.

Levi had planned this, what better time to act than when alcohol has loosened his nerves and numbed his conscious.

He isn’t drunk, slightly tipsy would fit him better, and as soon as Levi takes his spot in his lap and pulls his face up to kiss him he can tell that Levi isn’t sober either. There is a faint hint of alcohol to his tongue that only heightens the flavor of his mouth. Kenny’s hands find his hips and he grinds him down onto his stirring cock. Levi doesn’t even try to bite back his moan, teasing him with what he would hear again very soon.

Wolf whistles and yells from the group brings both of them out of it, and although Kenny wants to wipe that smug look off his face, for right now he is content to let Levi drag him upstairs to the private rooms, followed by vulgar comments and calls.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Levi is on him. Bitter-sweet lips tease his own and that sinful body of his grinds down in his lap, hips rolling against the semi-erect bulge of his cock. He doesn’t know if Levi’s ever fucked before, but as they grind he can’t find himself to care; he’s got condoms and he has experience with bodies like Levi’s, it’ll be fine.

Levi nips at his lips again, just shy of drawing blood this time as Kenny opens up, allowing the younger man entrance into his mouth, letting him take what he wanted. As the kiss deepens, he let his hands slide up under Levi’s shirt, touching the smooth expanse of his stomach with an unhidden desire.

 _I really should not be doing this_ , he thinks, distantly, too caught up with pulling Levi’s shirt off to care for much else.

His binder is a gamble, but as Levi pulls away to tug up at the hem of it, it becomes clear that he’s won the jackpot.

Levi’s breasts are soft, he finds, and he takes great joy holding and playing with them, pinching his nipples between his fingers. He wants to tease them with his tongue too, but Levi would be pissy if they had to stop kissing for more than a couple seconds.

So he makes due with what he can do, and keeps playing with them. His cock, long since hardened completely, is a sizeable bulge in his pants, one that Levi takes great joy grinding up against. He breaks the kiss with a moan when it presses up against him just right, and he wants their pants off then and there.

As Levi goes to fumble with the button to his pants Kenny takes a moment to appreciate the view before hooking his fingers under the hem of his own shirt to yank it off. He doesn’t look back up at Levi till they’re both naked, and the site damn near takes his breath away. Because Levi is beautiful, face starting to flush and shivering in the chill of the room. There is so much Kenny wants to do to him and not nearly enough time for him to do it.

He wants to take his time touching him, wants to show him the devotion he can give to his partner, but that will wait for another time. As Levi shivers under his gaze, Kenny knows without a doubt that he will be his first. He’s trembling with it, embarrassment and desire flushing his face a pretty red as Kenny commits the image of his naked body to memory. He is most likely the first man Levi has bared himself to at all.

Was he his first kiss?

No-- focus on that another time.

Kenny shifts him closer, so close that he can feel the heat of the older man’s cock against his wet core. He teases him with it, with the knowledge that soon that will be inside of him, pressing against virgin walls and making him come. And with that distraction, he flips them over, leaving Levi startled and spread out on the bed under him.

On the battlefield, Levi can win in 10 moves or less, trapping him with minimal thought and effort; but in the bedroom, the king will triumph over the queen.

He is more aggressive with the power switched, biting marks and sucking hickeys into the little raven’s neck. Hands roam his body eagerly, one sliding down his body towards between his thighs, teasing him where he is wet with want. Levi whines at him, and it’s one of the prettiest noises he’s heard all day.

One finger presses in slowly, testing the waters, seeing how his body will react to penetration. Levi is so wet and aching for it already that it doesn’t create a problem, walls relaxing around the probing insistence of his finger as he presses a second one in. Levi trembles and whines as he fingers him, hips thrusting back for more, squirming and panting, tightening up around him when he touches a good spot.

Kenny’s cock aches, he wants to be inside of him, wants to press up inside his pretty little virgin cunt and claim him before anyone else can. He should be disgusted with himself, but Levi gasps out his name and he stops caring.

He adds a third finger just to be safe. He doesn’t want to hurt him; God, he doesn’t want to hurt him. He lets his head drop down then, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s forehead. Levi looks up at him at that, dazed and out if it, lost in the pleasure Kenny had been giving him.

It’s Kenny’s turn to take a shuddering breath as he pulls his fingers out, reaching blindly for his pants to pull his wallet out of the back pocket, taking the condom out of it. He can see Levi stirring out of the corner of his eye when his hand grabs the condom from him, tossing it off the side of the bed.

He’s about to ask him what the hell he’s doing, brow already furrowed when Levi takes Kenny’s wrists and puts his hands back on his hips, mumbling out “i’m on the pill,” completely flooring Kenny. He had planned this far enough in advance to not only have acquired birth control, but have a steady enough supply on it that he wanted it raw.

“You trustin’ me to be clean?”

Levi answers him by spreading his legs further.

Trust is not something to be given away, not in the underground, and it reveals more about Levi than Kenny had yet to even consider. This would not be a one time thing, a casual fuck to relieve stress and take what he’s been desiring. Levi _wants_ him.

God.

He can’t resist him anymore, can’t ignore the way his traitorous body craves to be inside of his _nephew_. He takes another deep breath before sticking 3 fingers back inside of him, coating them with his wetness before pulling out to stroke his cock, spreading the slick along it. Hopefully that would be enough.

Taking himself in hand, he pushes forward, lining his tip up with Levi’s spread entrance, teasing him by rubbing between his folds. Levi whines, hands going to grab at Kenny’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he stares down between them where they’re about to be connected.

He wants it but he’s nervous, nervous because Kenny is big and thick and he is small and tight, but he wants it so badly. Kenny picks up on it, because he is worried about the same thing, about ripping him and making him cry. But Levi trusts him, and he will do everything in his power to make sure that trust is not misplaced.

He presses in slow, eyes trained on Levi’s face, watching for any sign of discomfort or pain. He takes it slow, so agonizingly slow, hyper aware of Levi’s body pressed against his own. There is a twinge of it when he is halfway in, Levi bites his lip and his face screws up, and for a horrifying moment Kenny is sure that he’s hurt him. But then something in his body gives and Kenny slides in the rest of the way, hilting himself inside the little raven. Levi’s eyes roll back at that, mouth open in a silent scream as his back arches into it.

He feels complete, like he was never right until Kenny was in him, but now he is and it leaves him shaking. Kenny can feel all of it, can feel every quiver of his body around his cock and it drags him closer to the edge before he’s even done anything. That would be another disaster: coming long before Levi and leaving him aching and unsatisfied. No, that wouldn’t do either. He’ll come after Levi or he won’t come at all.

He waits then, body urging him to move as he waits for Levi to adjust entirely. He is so small underneath him; he would never hurt him on purpose. But Levi’s gaze seeks his and when they connect Kenny knows it’s time.

Levi has won here too, in some way or another, a king can never truly overpower a queen, only assert himself. Levi knows this just as well as Kenny does.

He pulls out slowly, letting him feel the drag of his cock against his walls, making him twitch and whimper before rolling his hips back towards his. Levi moans loud and clear and it as if the gateways to heaven - or hell - have been opened up, he knows what he wants.

A few more slow thrusts and gasping moans of Levi’s open the floodgates and his hips snap forward, making Levi cry out in pleasure. He tries to be mindful, tries to remember his promise to himself to make Levi come, so he reaches for his clit, rubbing at the sensitive part of him.

Levi’s hips buck further onto him and they find a rhythm, with him crying out at every thrust and Kenny groaning due to the slick tightness wrapped around his cock. Levi is still too new at this to last long, and under Kenny’s attentions he falls apart, screaming and arching his back as his body locks up around him. His walls practically milk him and Levi lets out a broken gasp as he feels Kenny coming into him. Kenny grunts on top of him, hips stuttering with a shaking breath as he lets go.

It’s too much all at once and he knows Levi must feel the same way, looking up at him with bleary eyes, unshed tears clinging to his lashes. Not of pain, but of too much pleasure.

Kenny gives him a moment to relax before slowly pulling out, ignoring Levi’s over-stimulated whimper as he does so. His breath catches in his throat, staring down at where they had just been connected. He watches as his own cum drips out of his fucked-open hole, making a small puddle on the sheets.

He shudders, sick pleasure blooming in his gut at the sight before laying down on his side beside Levi, letting the smaller boy curl up against him. The alcohol from before is sinking in with exertion, tiring him out suddenly. With the adrenaline of their coupling gone, Levi also appeared to be sinking under the weight of it.

So Kenny lets him curl up against him as he pulls up the blankets, lets him hide his face against his chest and breath in his scent; lets him fall asleep with the promise that this will not be the last time he holds him.

When Kenny falls asleep that night, with Levi pressed up against him and the weight of his sin heavy on his skin, he feels at ease.


End file.
